deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Imhotep/Bio
Imhotep was the high priest of Pharaoh Seti I but he betrayed his king by having an affair with Anck-su-namun, Seti's to-be wife. The two then plotted to kill the pharaoh, but after success, the pharaoh's personal body guards found Seti's body. Anck-su-manun committed suicide but Imhotep promised to arise her from the grave. He stole her body and rode off to Hamunaptra (City of the Dead). Before he could finish the ritual, the Medjai, the men who once fought to protect Seti, attacked Imhotep and captured him. He was sentenced to endeavor the Hom Dai, an Egyptian curse that traps him in a state between life and death. After an archaeology team accidental resurrects him, Imhotep awakens to resurrect his dead lover and take over the world. __TOC__ Rematch vs. Voldemort (by HaydenStudios) Voldemort is sitting at the end a large rectangular table at Malfoy Manor, his Death Eaters occupying various other seats. “We have finally secured our victory.” Announces the Dark Lord. “We have thoroughly assaulted Hogwarts, extincted all members of the Order, and killed every last wizard who opposed me.” Voldemort smiles. “Including Harry Potter.” Voldemort's expression darkens once more. “Though with victory, came sacrifice...” he continues. “Thanks to those who revolted, two of my most faithful servants are deceased, and Nagini is no more. Among these losses, on a note slightly related to the death of Nagini, I have lost a certain source of magical sustenance that enables me to remain at power.” “My lord,” says Antonin Dolohov sheepishly, “what is this 'source of magical sustenance', that you so vaguely describe?”. There is a moment of silence. Some Death Eaters give Dolohov disapproving glares, while others intently look at Voldemort with equal curiosity. Their leader calmly replies, “It is keeping that a secret, that has upheld it for so long.” The Death Eaters previously interested in knowing now lose their intent gazes. “I tell the amount of this to you that I did, because I soon plan to embark on a journey to replenish this source. Though due to the particulars on what carrying out this task requires, I may like for one of my servants to accompany me. Wherein, you will discover what this power that I describe truly is.” There is a long moment of silence. “Anyone?” says Voldemort, intently searching the group for the partner most befitting. Voldemort laughs. “It seems all my faithful servants have died out, and that those who remain are only still alive due to their cowardice from the battle field. This is an honor, you know. Bellatrix or Severus would have gladly volunteered.” Everyone at the table looks away from Voldemort nervously as though they've all been asked to volunteer as a sacrifice. Voldemort suddenly fixes his gaze upon Antonin Dolohov. “Dolohov,” says Voldemort, “why don't you come with me? After all, it was you who was most interested in this mysterious magical source.” Dolohov suddenly recoils in fear, and his face becomes pale. Dolohov slowly but jerkily shakes his head. “Ah, but I believe you are so well suited for this.” Says the Dark Lord. Dolohov looks at the other Death Eaters hoping for support, but to no avail. Voldemort smiles. “Thank you, Dolohov. With that settled, let us be off.” Dlohov looks confused. “Huh?” Both Voldemort and Antonin Dolohov suddenly disapparate with a loud crack that fills the whole room. Meanwhile, eight-year-old Alex O'Connell is on the shore of a river running through the middle of a large canyon, staring in shock at the now shallow water that has presumably engulfed his parents. Imhotep, coming out of the water, passes him by after completing his task of washing the O'Connell parents away. The sorcerer passes Alex by as he emerges from the water, and mockingly ruffles Alex's hair who shrugs his hand off, and rushes closer up to the river taking in what has happened. Voldemort and Dolohov suddenly apparate meters away from Alex. Dolohov falls to his knees gasping for breath, as he was not prepared for the sudden apparation, while Voldemort stands firmly on his feet unshaken. Voldemort immediately spots Alex, and smiles. “I did not expect company when I would return here to deposit my next horcrux.” Voldemort raises his wand. “Avada Kedavra!” Voldemort shouts. A jet of green light issues from Voldemort's wand, headed right towards Alex. Alex is suddenly yanked backward into the air by an invisible force, and lands meters behind his previous position. A rock directly behind him is struck by the curse, and explodes into pieces. Imhotep had used his telekinesis so save Alex. Imhotep walks closer up to Voldemort. “!الوقت الصبي من الموت هو أن يقررها لي(The boy's time of death is to be decided upon by me!)” he declares authoritatively. Voldemort smiles. “It seems I misjudged this fellowship. My impression was that you are all muggles.” Imhotep does not reply to Voldemort, but he appears to be understanding him. “So, you do not speak in my tongues, yet you understand them.” Says the Dark Lord. Lock-Nah rushes to Imhotep's aid, but Imhotep promptly stops him saying, “!لا نتدخل، قفل ناه (Do not interfere, Lock-Nah!)” Lock-Nah steps back obediently. Imhotep lifts Voldemort with his telekinesis, only seconds afterward finding himself lifted into the air by Voldemort who shows to have some telekinesis of his own. Voldemort transforms into a jet of black smoke, and flies toward Imhotep. Imhotep teleports to the ground. Voldemort does the same by apparation. The two stand in front of each other on the sand. Dolohov, some distance away, runs up to Voldemort. “Do nothing! He's mine!” Shouts Voldermort. Imhotep raises his arms. Suddenly, an immense swarm of black beetles come out of nowhere, and advance on Voldemort. Dolohov flees from the scene. Lock-Nah, Alex, and some other servants of Imhotep recoil in fear as the beetles come up to them, only to notice that they pass right by them, focusing their attention on Voldemort. Just when the beetles are an inch away from Voldemort, the Dark Lord sends a shockwave through the swarm, launching them into the air, followed by a ring of fire which barrages through the airborne beetles, burning them all. Imhotep uses his sand manipulation to make the sand on the shore rise, and hurls it at Voldemort who puts up a shield charm. The sand bounces off of the shield for a while, until Imhotep builds up a large chunk of sand in preparation to break Voldemort's defense. Voldemort notices, and brings up the water from the river with his aquakinesis, and envelops the thick mist of sand with the water, and sends the water over to Imhotep in the form of a wave. Imhotep waves his hand and and uses his own aquakinesis to make the water part on either side of him, then sink into the sandy ground. Voldemort is now agitated, and sends a jet of fire towards Imhotep with a cry. Imhotep once again uses his aquakinesis to make the water shoot at Voldemort. The two jets of magically manipulated elements collide, remaining stable for several seconds. Eventually, Imhotep's jet of water starts overcoming Voldemort's fire. Imhotep's water is about to engulf the Dark Lord who stops sending fire out of his wand. The water forms a sphere around Voldemort, and compresses. Imhotep lifts the giant orb of water up, and smashes it down, and the water scatters. To Imhotep's surprise, Voldemort is not prostrate on the ground where he smashed the orb of water. Imhotep suddenly realizes that Voldemort had apparated behind him. Voldemort swings his wand back, and then forward with a cry, “AAAAAAVADA KEDAVRA!!!!” A huge jet of green light shoots out of Voldemort's wand toward Imhotep. Before Imhotep can react, he is struck right on the chest by the curse. An explosion of sand emits from Imhotep's body, temporarily hiding him. When the sand clears away, Imhotep looks completely different. His body looks half existing, and incomplete. That which still exists of his body looks as though made of sand, and is reduced to only having one eye. Imhotep is now equally angry. He turns in to a mist of sand, and surrounds Voldemort. The mist of sand closes in on him, but the Dark Lord waves his wand, making the mist of sand scatter. Imhotep reforms into his half-complete form, and shoots a mist of sand from his hands heading towards Volemort. The Dark Lord sends a jet of dark light that overpowers the sand sent by Imhotep, which hit's the mummy's body. Imhotep recovers, and then summons other mummies to his aid. They charge at Voldemort who disintegrates each one of them with reductor curses before they can reach him. Voldemort sends a reductor curse at Imhotep that strikes true on his rib-exposing chest, but only does minimal damage. Imhotep once again turns into a mist of sand, but this time charges at Voldemort with significantly greater speed than before, making the first move coming to the Dark Lord's mind be charging at him as a jet of black smoke. The two collide, and become their own single interwoven mist, and fly through the air until the mixture of sand and black smoke plummets to the ground. The black smoke clears away, and Imhotep re-assimilates into his half-completed form. Imhotep has Voldemort pinned to the ground, and puts his mouth up to Voldemort's, about to suck the flesh out of him. Before he can suck much out of him, however, Voldemort blows fire out of his mouth, causing Imhotep to jump back. Imhotep breaks all the shards of developed glass off of his body. Voldemort gets up, but before he can do anything else, Imhotep becomes even more angry, and summons both tens of mummies, and thousands of beetles. On top of this, Imhotep yet again becomes a mist of sand swirling around Voldemort. The three threats advance on Voldemort and have him surrounded. Voldemort wards the mist of sand of Imhotep off once more with his dark light, but has no effect on the mummies or beetles that advance on him. One of the mummies' axes strike Voldemort on the shoulder. Voldemort, now focusing his attention on the mummies, sends a mass of reductor and imperius curses on all the mummies. The remaining mummies now begin fighting each other. Imhotep now swarms back around Voldemort in the form of a mist of sand now that he's not usign his dark light anymore, confusing him. One beetle manages to get on Voldemort, digs into his flesh, and begins crawling around in his body. Voldemort cries in pain, but is not hindered from sending another shockwave of fire to do away with all the beetles. Nonetheless, three more beetles manage to get into Voldemort's body before all the rest of them are done away with, and Voldemort's shockwave of fire causes various parts of the mist of sand of Imhotep to turn into shards of glass. One of which, cuts Voldemort on the cheek. Voldemort cries in pain and begins flailing madly as four beetles continue to feast on his internal organs. In desperation, he performs slashing curses on himself to get the beetles out of his body, and crushes each one with his foot. Suddenly, the last remaining summoned mummy that Voldemort apparently hadn't cursed slashes the Dark Lord across the back. With one last bit of energy, the Dark Lord turns around, and sends a reductor cruse at the last summoned mummy which disintegrates. Voldemort falls to his knees, utterly exhausted. The swarm of sand that is Imhotep closes in on the Dark Lord, and sucks away at his flesh, rebuilding that of the former. Voldemort finally falls prostrate onto the floor. Dead. Imhotep re-assimilates into his human figure, leaving Voldemort as nothing left but a skeleton. Imhotep's body is more complete than it was just after he'd been hit by Voldemort's killing curse, but still some parts of his body are missing. “...أنا لا تزال بحاجة إلى هيئة أخرى لاتخاذ(I need another body to take...)” He says to himself. Imhotep spots Antonin Dolohov a long distance away, whimpering. Imhotep pulls the Death Eater towards him with his telekinesis. Dolohov flails and shouts helplessly as he approaches Imhotep. Imhotep Grips Dolohov by the throat, and sucks the flesh out of the death eater into himself. Imhotep's body is complete one more, and drops Dolohov's skeleton to the floor. WINNER: IMHOTEP Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. Both warriors were immortal, so the only way to tell who was deadliest was to revoke each of their respective immortalities. In the end, while Voldemort had a much wider range of magical abilities, Imhotep was able to endure these long enough to eventually overwhelm and exhaust the Dark Lord with using his summoned mummies, summoned beetles, and his misty sand abilities all at once. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch Information The author of the original battle was greatly prejudiced against Voldemort. And as such, he deliberately tried to make Voldemort lose in the comments of his own blog post. On top of that, his representation of Voldemort in the battle battle went from patchy to abysmal, by making him beg for mercy in the end. Seeing that Imhotep won the second time around even when the author wasn't campaigning for him, but in fact, against him, (the author of this rematch tried to make Voldemort win) it was clear that Imhotep was still the deadlier warrior. Therefore, the purpose of this rematch was not necessarily to change the outcome, but rather to properly represent Voldemort in this battle, as the original ending offended numerous Harry Potter fans. Battle vs. T-1000 (by MilitaryBrat) Imhotep has just regenerated. Now he must find the book of the dead,ressurect Ank-Su-Namun (or whatever the hell her name is), and take over the world. Skynet sent back the T-1000 to kill him. He travels to Hamunaptra and finds Imhotep trying to ressurrect Ank-Su-Namun. He sneaks up behind him, makes a spear out of his arm and impales Imhotep through the chest. Imhotep turns into sand and blows away. The T1000 pulls out his Beretta. Suddenly Imhotep rushes towards T1000 in sand form. T1000 shoots at the sand form 3 times and kills a mummy priest. "Kill him" says Imhotep to the priests in Ancient Egyptian. They rush towards him. T1000 kills them all with ease. Then Imhotep throws a spear at the T1000. It hits him and exits out his back. T1000 pulls it out of him. Imhotep is impressed. He picks up a sword and cuts off T1000's arm.It goes back to him. T1000 picks up Imhotep by the neck, and throws him accross the room where he crashes into a pillar and loses conciousness. T1000 goes into the tunnels to look for the book of Amun-Ra. He finds it, and when he returns to the chamber where Imhotep is, all he finds is a pile of sand. T1000 goes over to it, but Imhotep isn't that pile of sand. Its a decoy. He comes out from the shadows and with his aquakinesis, he engulfs T1000 in water then freezes it. T1000 escapes. Imhotep thenmakes a fist of sand and pushes T1000 into the ooze nearby. T1000 cant escape and is pulled under the ooze. Imhotep gives a shout of victory, then goes back to his ritual. The T1000 is finished. Or is he? WINNER: IMHOTEP Expert's Opinion The Experts agreed that, while Imhotep's weapons were out of date and useless agaisnt the T-1000, his near-unkillable form made the Terminator's weapons useless on him in turn. The robotic killer had been killed before, by lava, and while there wasn't any present for an easy kill, there was more than plenty of powers at Imhotep's command to easily overpower and destroy the T-1000. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Ghost Rider (by MilitaryBrat) No Battle Written Winner: Ghost Rider Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios